Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure
Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Candyland crossover film made by LegoKyle14. It appeared on Google Drive on November 1, 2017, in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Pooh's Adventures Series, but it was moved to Pandora.TV on April 12th, 2019 (Daniel Esposito's Birthday). But the Past-Day Remake made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876 will appear on Pandora-TV in the near future. Plot The evil Lord Licorice (whom Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop working for) starts to take over Candy Land, assisted by his Bites, changing it from a brightly colored happy kingdom to a somber, drab-hued place. Gingerbread boy Jib is traveling the Rainbow Road to the annual Sweet Celebration. He enlists his friends Mister Mint and Princess Lolly to save Candy Land from a drab fate. Together with other Candy Land characters they outwit Lord Licorice and restore Candy Land to its colorful self. Trivia * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie and Sanderson guest starring both versions in this film. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pluto, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Nella, Trinket, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Discord, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Judge Doom, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Nega Chin, Bronze Kneecap and Team Rocket are guest starring in the Past-Remake version in this film. * Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop worked for Lord Licorice. But in the Past-Day Remake version, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Pete, Megan, Discord, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Judge Doom, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire, The LOSERS Empire and Team Rocket will be working for Lord Licorice. * Nora Beady and Foop guest stars in the original but will be absent in * Sonic876 originally planned to re-edit Candy Land crossover with Weekenders, but he doesn't feel like to do it, so Tino and his friends ending up to guest star in this film, instead and co-directing this film as well. * In the Past-Day Remake version, it marks the first debut of Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie from Friends - Girls on a Mission (2018 LEGO Reboot Series) who are joining Pooh and his friends on their future adventures created by LegoKyle14. * In original, it was LegoKyle14's last Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to used Wondershare Filmora. The ''Next Pooh's Adventures Film'' will be used with Final Cut Pro onwards. * The Past-Day Remake version takes place after Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Pixies Inc., Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wish Fixers and ''Remake of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - School's Out! The Musical'' (Which explains that Pooh, Tino, Twilight and their friends already faced Pixies before), Sora's Adventures of The Fairly Oddparents: Pixies Inc, Sora's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wish Fixers and Sora's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical ''(Which explains that Sora and his friends already faced Pixies before), ''Tino's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH (Which explains how Tino and his friends faced Ratigan and Fidget), Remake of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Genie Meanie Minie Mo, Pooh's Adventures of Fairly OddParents - Back to the Norm and Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - The Fairy Idol (Which explains that Pooh, Twilight and their friends already faced Norm the Genie before), * Tino and his friends will face Megan again in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life. * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure ''was released on DVD and VHS in 2005, witch the same year that ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released in theaters, also The Fairly OddParents are still airing Season 5 on Nickelodeon. * The Fairly OddParents, The Loud House ''and Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' are all made by Paramount Pictures. * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure are both made by Hasbro's Studios. * Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle scene in both versions. * Final boss (From The Spongebob Movie The Video Game) and Chum Bucket Lab (Final Boss) (From Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom) will be used for the battle scene in both versions. * The battle scene was inspired by Daniel Esposito's films, Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella and Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker. * Raining Sunshine (played by Miranda Cosgrove) from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''and real films' end credits songs will be the used in end credits. * The new version of the song Friend Like Me from Aladdin will be included in both versions of this film, to show Lincoln and his sisters ''the Original and 5 Surprise Guests Stars the past-day remake that they ain't never had a friend like Genie. Soundtracks Here are the music and scores are using in an upcoming Past-Day Remake. * Prologue Score 1# * Prologue Score 2# * Prologue Score 3# * Prologue Score 4# * Prologue Score 5# Links Original Version Trailers: * Trailer 1# - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMEhvWVg2NDNzOGM/view * Trailer 2# - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMkNrcTQwem9xb1k/view Clip * Sneak Preview - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkYkVWdFJoa0puSm8/view Full Movie * Part 1 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57738173/#39164292_new * Part 2 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57739296/#39164292_new * Part 3 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57740024/#39164292_new * Part 4 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57744744/#39164292_new * Part 5 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57745039/#39164292_new * Part 6 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57881255/#39164292_new * Part 7 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57881405/#39164292_new * Part 8 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57881541/#39164292_new * Part 9 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57881833/#39164292_new * End Credits + Bonus Ending - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/57881890/#39164292_new Past-Day Remake (TBA) Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Magic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Epic films Category:Remakes Category:Sonic876